Prologue (Stranger Aeons)
Characters *Sol: Angeloid of Order *Akre: Angeloid of Chaos *Z: The Angeloid of Death *Ravel: On a Mundane Fantasy World The peasants worked, as they always worked, hard. Their small little town was not puny by any measure of the word, but it was not grand, it was a frontier town, it even had a wizard's tower but it was no that important. Past the road it was the domain of barbarians, man beasts and hedge wizards and the dark cults that ruled there. Then came the flash, a bright orange flash from the distant mountain north of them, a mountain of legend where the dark lord was said to rule. It shot up high into the sky and disappeared. All eyes were affixed to it, to the event, and they were locked upon that place as if waiting for something else to happen, and something did. From the opposite direction came a bright green light, an earthly calming green with small bits of other colors mixed in. They turned to see a figure coming down, their form shadows by the bright light radiating behind them, but in their hand was clearly a tome of some fashion. The Void Beyond "This world...was not special..." said the armored being "But it was good. Despite it's mundane nature, there was magic in its life blood, for good or for ill. Its people prospered and were well on their way to developing themselves into something great. But now...?" "You're brooding..." said the hooded figure. His dark hood was mostly grey with a green rim marked by purple runes. His face was a shadowy pit, and the rest of his body was curved organic style black armor with black robes, while his wings were misty skeletal limbs with the faces of ghosts between the fingers. He sat atop a column of stone, looking down at a pool of light, as they were in a room of white marble and gold. The one he spoke to was golden armor, with wings of fire and a bird motif. His helmet sported a hawk's head on the brow, and numerous wings were all over his body. His helmet was over a dark pit from where in golden ember burned. Opposite was a figure in black armor, his helmet had bat wings, but the rest of his dark armor was faces, some mortal, some monstrous, some laughing, some screaming, all of them sported the same burning green fire that made up his wings, while a black scarf was wrapped around his neck and his face hidden by a slotted visor. "Should I not?" asked the golden one "To the cold merciless North, frost giants rule and hunt, in the southern jungles and deserts the great snakes their dark cults worship and wingless drakes prowl the sands. In their temperate forests, dark things lurked in their woods, barbaric bandits, dark man-beasts and dark fiends called up from their pits by dark rituals, yet never has this world known such ruin and blight until now! She ignored our pleadings, our warnings, our advice, uor orders!. She spread knowledge that forbidden to this world and now look at it, dead and dying. It is soon yours Necrobane, if not already." "What shall we do then...?" asked the dark knight "Shall I call my armada?" "One planet does not warrant the destruction of an entire realm. No mudball is ever so valuable, and if it was you would not have bothered to ask me. No, we deal with this, we deal with all of them!" "Shall we send our minions?" asked the hooded one. "No and yes. Our soldiers will storm every nation, town and castle, and burn every library, book and scroll, that sports even a word from that forbidden text. We shall likewise deal with the major threats with our own hands. Kaos, find the mad sorcerer that spreads the blight, slay him." The dark night was gone. "Necrobane, find the Dead Lords and show them who the true lord of death is!" He nodded and was gone just as fast. "And I shall deal with this blood king...Ravel" "My lord..." the kneeling figure was like a suit of golden armor, but instead of helmet, it was a white hood, hiding his face with shadows, and long sleeves, and loin cloth, while his wings were made of a soft blue light. "You know your orders, show know mercy to any to resist, slay any that hold any sign of bearing that forbidden magic." "My lord, will this not disrupt the natural development of that world?" "It is disruption or oblivion, those are its only options and we have chosen life over some formalities. Now, go!" The two figures disappeared in flashes of light. Category:Stories Category:Stranger Aeons Category:Angeloids Category:Some Random Story